


Tommy Doesn't Need Sleep, He Needs His Friend

by TheVintageRed



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVintageRed/pseuds/TheVintageRed
Summary: Part 2 of Tommy Needs Sleep, where Tommy makes up with Tubbo for vanishing while writing that paper.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151





	Tommy Doesn't Need Sleep, He Needs His Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Can't remember exactly who on Tumblr messaged me about this idea but thank you anyways!! 
> 
> I'm really new to writing for these guys so I'm sorry if they seem off, I will be practicing to get better!!

A+ 

A+ ‘Very well written, excellent sourcing, probably one of the best papers I’ve ever read!’ 

Tommy read the comment over and over before switching back to look at the grade then back to the comment. Occasionally sparing a glance at Clay and his ‘I lost but I’m still going to look sly and smug’ expression knowing he only got a B. 

Victory was so very sweet. 

“You did it, you beat him.” Wilbur nudged his shoulder, “Satisfying enough, yeah?” 

Tommy smiled, “Oh definitely, you see what Clay got? B, only a B! Loser.” 

The older nodded along, pulling Tommy out of the classroom before he said something to start yet another war. “Congratulations, you stupidly risked your health and it paid off.” 

“I did and it was worth it.” Tommy shoved the paper in his face, laughing like a maniac. 

“So now that you aren’t spending all your time in the dorm, you’ll actually have time to have a life again.” 

“I have no idea what you are talking about, I held a life perfectly fine while working.”

Wilbur scoffed, “Half-assed hellos and goodbyes and saying ‘Yeah i just have to finish this paper’ doesn’t count as holding a life. Like I said Toby thought you’d like left or were angry with him.” 

“He thought what?” Tommy stopped walking for a minute to process what he just heard, Wilbur turned around to walk back to him. 

“He just hadn’t heard from you in like two days so he asked if you had left school or were mad at him or something. I told him no, that you were just studying.” 

Did he really not talk to him for that long? Tommy didn’t really think about everyone else while he was working, only about how he could beat Clay. Toby really thought he was angry with him?

“Hey Wilbur, I think I’m gonna go find Toby. I wanna make up for what I did.” 

His friend gave an understanding nod and checked his phone, "He should be getting out of that wildlife conservation thing about now. Try there." 

"Thank you!" 

Toby finished packing away his text books and notes, trying to decide if he wanted to get lunch or go back to the dorms. 

He didn't really have many plans now; he had already hung out with Wilbur, gone through his classes, and Tommy hadn't really talked to him much in a few days. Wilbur had tried to explain the paper he was working on and how he was resting and Toby had really tried to understand. But even then, it wasn't like the blonde to not even text him at least once in the evening. 

The last text he sent was three and a half days ago, "I just got the assignment, I'm going to kick those Dream Team asses with mine. May take some time but totally worth it >:)" 

Three and a half days ago. Nothing but tired waves and one worded answer since. Maybe he had done something. 

The thoughts were beginning to give him a headache, he didn't really want to think anymore so he decided going to the dorms was the best choice for now. 

"Tubbo! You here?!" 

Toby perked at the use of his nickname, he knew who was calling him, "Tommy?" 

He quickly grabbed his bag and walked down the lecture hall's rows, nearly tripping in his haste. Tommy looked out of breath, had he run here? Nonetheless, he met Toby half way. 

"Hey, are you alright?" 

Tommy waved his hand and shook his head, "I'm fine, I'm glad I found you. Are you done with lessons yet?" 

"Yeah this was my last one, why?" Toby didn't have time to blink before Tommy had his arm, pulling him out the door.

"Because I am skipping to hang out with you for the rest of today." 

He knew protesting was ultimately useless, and despite wanting his friend to do well in his classes, he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to spend time with him anyway. 

"Okay just slow down a bit! Where are we going?" 

Tommy knew the perfect place for them to be alone, after grabbing food at the nearest drive thru, he drove them up to Black Stone. It was the tallest cliff overlooking the city. Their families had brought them there since they were small children and overtime it became the twos favorite place. 

Tommy parked at the base of the unofficial trail and the two climbed up, following their self-made path to the edge of a smaller cliff. It was hidden behind the cedar trees and overlooked a good portion of downtown. With the evening approaching, the nights of the city would come on and make an almost movie like setting. 

"Haven't seen this place in awhile." Toby commented, sitting down in the log they'd rolled down when they were kids. 

Tommy sat next to him and leaned back on the tree behind him, "I know, it's been like four months innit?"

"Weird to think how much time had passed, being in college and all." 

The blonde nodded along, "It doesn't feel like that long. I remember coming up here back when we were only little kids, you were so scared of falling off the edge." 

"It was scary for a six year old!" Toby shoved his laughing friend lightly, "And don't act like that possum didn't scare the hell outta you."

"Hey that thing hissed at me! It could have been rabbid for all I knew." 

"And that's why your first instinct was fight it with a stick?" 

They went back and forth, remembering all their fondest and funniest memories on the cliffs. By the time night was setting in, they were laughing so hard their ribs began hurting. 

"God, can't believe that was 13 years ago." Toby wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes, beginning to settle back down. 

"Time flies when you're working your ass off in lessons I guess?" 

"Some working harder than others just to win an imaginary war?" 

Tommy scoffed, "Ha ha. Don't act like Clay didn't ask for it."

Toby rolled his eyes and they fell into a comfortable silence as they looked at the city lights below them. 

Wilbur's words still ran through Tommy's head in the quietness, he really hadn't talked to his best friend that much. It would make sense for him to think something was wrong he supposed. 

"Tubbo, did you really think I was angry with you? Y'know back then?" 

Toby sighed and looked up, "I guess so? I just hadn't heard from you in awhile, I thought something had happened but Wilbur said you were still in school. So I figured you might have been upset about something." 

"I wasn't, really. I just wanted to beat that Dream Team so bad. I got so focused trying to study, I forgot to do anything else." Tommy tossed a couple of rocks over the side, realizing how foolish he was, "I wasn't mad at you. And I'm sorry." 

Toby knew he meant it, years and year spent growing up with him taught him how to read Tommy like a book. He smiled and stood up, taking one last look at the city before extending his hand to his friend. 

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean to. Buuut if you really just wanted to make it up to me, there's this new movie I've been wanting to see." 

Tommy grabbed his hand and stood up, "You're on, I think I'm getting eaten alive by mosquitoes anyways." 


End file.
